gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Icy Waters Book 1
Icy Waters Prelog A Crew of pirates hear a story about a lost world through time. They are all daring enough to set sail on a adventure to find out what rough waters lay ahead of them with many challenges. The main characters are Captain Rogers, First mate pete, Joshua stowel and the crew of pirates. The story begins in a bar were they recieve there challenge. Chapter 1 Captain Roger: Sail to the mystical island? Benjamin: Aye are ye up for the dare? Captain roger: Yes my crew can do anything Benjamin: Then ye got yourself a deal Joshua: Ye better pay up afterwards Benjamin: If ye dont show up i will hunt you down..... Captain Roger: You will get your treasure from the cave Benjamin: You will also be needing this ( Hands 2 pistols ) Captain Roger: You wont be let down Captain Roger: Joshua go get Pete and the crew will ye? Joshua: Aye sir! ( Walks out the door ) Benjamin: This beter not fail..... Or else........ Captain Roger: I got faith in my men tho ye should to.. Benjamin: Walks out door Captain Roger: I be needin a vessel... Chapter 2 Joshua has gotten the crew together and they hold a meeting over how they will do this dangerous quest. Captain Roger: it will be fine your a very good crew Crew: putting our life on the line to get money??? Joshua: ye will be known in the caribbean for this Crew: so now its fame and gold??? Captain Roger: i guess so will you do it for the riches and fame Crew: (Huddles up and talks) Captain roger: ( is nervous ) Crew: risking our lifes over a quest?? sounds like our thing Captain Roger: ( Signs with releif ) ok then we need a vessel... Joshua: I know just the place The Crew walks down to a naval port in the cargo harbor for navy ships to bring goods Chapter 3 The crew arives at the Navy port to find a Naval Brig but guarded by 2 soldiers and 2 shooters in towers. Captain Roger: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND??!?! Joshua: no i found it over there in the corner Captain Roger: dont be a smart ass to the captain Joshua: Aye i wont ( Laughs ) Crew: ( Waits ) Joshua: Oh sorry back to the plan ( Talks plan ) Captain roger: got it Crew: aye we understand Joshua: Good lets move out Chapter 4 Joshua: (walks over to navy guard) Navy: Hault this is not a public area! Joshua: Oh its not? my bad im just lost Navy: Do you got a map i can point you to your destination? Joshua: oh i do -Hands map to navy guard- Joshua: -Knocks out guard while not looking- Joshua- Make a run for it crew! Crew: -All boards Navy war boat and takes over boat from navy soldiers- Captain: We be settin sail now ye scurvy dogs! ****Stil editing****** Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO